


Wedding March

by Ellie5192



Series: A Little Light Music [25]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, and completely fluffy, weddings are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie5192/pseuds/Ellie5192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They haven’t hidden their affection tonight. She thinks it’s wonderful to finally be in a place where they can safely share their relationship"</p><p>Sharon and Andy attend Nicole's wedding together. Written for the lj prompt "weddings".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding March

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who is still with me, know that I truly appreciate your support; you’re a wonderful audience. To anyone who only found this now by luck, welcome to the nuthouse.  
> More fluff for you all. After the summer finale, I think we all deserve some fluff, no?  
> Enjoy, and let me know how I’m going, I always love hearing your lovely words.

**Wedding March**

 

She can feel his eyes burning into her from across the room. Smiling politely at the story Nicole’s mother-in-law is finishing, she excuses herself quietly from the group of women and makes her way across to the bar where he’s standing. He’s been avoiding the main room all night, and standing out of the way when he’s there, but the tactic seems to allow him to evade anyone unpleasant, so she doesn’t blame him for remaining scarce.

Some of the family have approached him- distant cousins and uncles who haven’t seen him in so long they’ve forgotten what an unpleasant drunk he could be. It’s now late enough in the evening that most people have had a drink or two, and so are more amicable, and after all, it’s a wedding; a day to be happy. Mostly people have been giving him a wide berth, and Nicole was happy to see him but isn’t dragging him along for a ride or forcing him into unpleasant conversations. It’s been civil, and she can see in the way he’s so relaxed that he appreciates that; that he’s having a good time.

He smiles at her as she approaches- a warm, overwhelming smile full of lots of emotion- and she smiles shyly back; she is acutely aware of Andy’s ex-wife eyeing them off from the group she just left. She’s been catching the woman’s looks and glances all night- not so much accusatory as they are genuinely curious. For all the anger still directed at Andy, the woman has been nothing short of polite to Sharon. She might have even been quite lovely at a different time, and under different circumstances.

“Stop staring” whispers Sharon as she comes to stand next to Andy at the bar, smirking at him all the same. “People will talk”

“If you mean _her_ ” he drawls, angling to whisper in her ear. “Then she started talking the second we walked into the church”

The bartender approaches, and so she relays her next order and then leans one arm against the bar as she faces Andy full on. He’s nursing a cranberry soda, and the night has been smooth enough that she doesn’t think he’s been craving anything stronger, and she’s grateful. She has faith in him and his ability to navigate the family; she doesn’t trust what his ex might say to set him off though. For all her kindness towards Sharon, she’s been positively hostile towards Andy.  

“How is the wicked witch, anyway?” asks Andy, taking a sip and allowing his eyes to casually wander the room.

“I thought I was the wicked witch” she fires back with a smirk, picking up her drink with a polite nod and taking a sip.

He only chuckles at her. “Once upon a time”

It’s been a long time since she’s had an effigy of herself painted on a whiteboard holding a broomstick. The whole running gag makes her laugh now; to think she was ever so much of an outsider that they genuinely hated seeing her. She looks at Andy out the corner of her eye. To think they’ve come this far.

“She’s been fine” she says airily, sipping her wine. “A little wary, but then you did bring a date to the wedding at the last minute” Andy hums in acknowledgement. It wasn’t quite the eleventh hour, but it was relatively short notice for table arrangements. “Mostly she’s just been sussing me out. I get the impression she’s trying to decide if I’m really your date or if I’m hired by the hour”

He snorts inelegantly at that, shaking his head and giving her a look out of the corner of his eye. She grins. It wouldn’t be a ridiculous notion to suggest, if they hadn’t been all over each other all night. They sat close in the church, at the far end of the first pew, holding hands because Andy was genuinely choked up. She thinks it’s sweet that he reached out for her support when Nicole was saying ‘I do’; she knows she’ll be a blubbering mess when her own children settle down. She looks forward to embarrassing them.

They haven’t hidden their affection tonight. She thinks it’s wonderful to finally be in a place where they can safely share their relationship; nobody here knows enough about their situation to say anything, not even Nicole. It’s such a relief to hold hands and not have to worry about who might see them. She’s made sure to take advantage of the situation. She even stole a public kiss from him as they walked from the church to the adjacent reception hall. It was decadent and rather bold, and if his look was any indication he’d gladly share it with her all the time. She knows there are many things he’d like to do with her all the time, most of them involving some sort of public display of affection. It’s getting harder and harder to keep them a secret.

“You’re too pretty to be a call girl” says Andy, his expression softening when he looks at her.

“I think that’s an insult to call girls” she replies. The look on her face makes the rebuttal feel false; she knows she looks all kinds of sappy tonight, and doesn’t much care, and isn’t in the mood to tease. Frankly she wants to kiss him again. And then drag him home.

They don’t notice the bright white dress walking towards them until she’s right by Sharon’s shoulder, and they both smile at the sly look on Nicole’s face. She’s lost the hair piece and has been finding the whole situation between her parents hilarious, now that she’s safely down the aisle and into the fun part of the evening.

“If you two don’t get out on that dance floor right now…” she starts. She gently pries Sharon’s drink out of her hand and places it on the bar, and then gives her father a pointed look.

“Why aren’t _you_ out there, tripping the light fantastic?” asks Andy.

Sharon has witnessed a bantering relationship between them all night- they seem to thrive on making jokes and teasing each other, and she thinks it might be the truce they struck in their rocky relationship. She often sees her own husband attempt that kind of levity with his own children; jokes taking the place of any kind of meaningful relationship, as though humour could distract anyone from the many betrayals. That Andy and Nicole’s humour feels natural is testament to the forgiveness between them, and she smiles as she watches them. They are good friends now, at the very least.

“I’ve lost my husband. I think he had to go to the little boy’s room”

Nicole looks positively gleeful over using the word ‘husband’; Sharon notices the way she almost stumbles over the word, testing it in her mouth and mentally erasing ‘boyfriend’ and ‘fiancé’ with each passing hour. She hopes with all her heart that this is the last time the young woman will have to alter her way of thinking. By the way the couple behave together she truly thinks this marriage can last.

Sharon holds back a giggle as the younger woman almost stumbles over her own feet. She’s obviously been drinking the bubbly tonight, and looks positively radiant, and Sharon wants to give her a quiet tip to not go too far- save some for tonight sweetheart- but it’s not her place, so she stays quiet. She’s not this girl’s mother. She’s not even her step-mother. She doesn’t want to consider what it means that she’s having these thoughts tonight. Weddings always did make her silly.

“Come on, papa-bear. You are taking this gorgeous lady for a spin on the boards. Come on, let’s go, that’s it put your drink there with hers, Bartender Gary will take care of them and make sure nobody slips you something nasty…”

Sharon and Andy laugh as Nicole practically manhandles them towards the dance floor, and they pointedly ignore the suspicious look Nicole’s mother shoots their way, wondering what all the fun and commotion is all about.

“Who am I to say no to the bride?” says Andy, taking Sharon’s hand and leading her on of their own volition.

“That’s right. It’s my day. You shall listen to me”

“Yes, sweetheart, I’m listening”

“Sharon, mind your feet”

And with that, she’s gone, off to schmooze with other guests or perhaps find her new husband and demand a dance out of him. Sharon can only laugh deeply, watching Nicole go through the crowd. She feels Andy pull her into his arms. She looks back at him and sees that he’s watching her face intently, a soft smile and a crinkle in the corner of his eye betraying how deep his emotions run. She smiles back, and she places her hand in his, and his arm shifts to the small of her waist.

“We have to stop meeting like this” he says quietly. She hums in acknowledgement, smiling as he starts to turn them in familiar steps.

“We do seem to find ourselves dancing a lot, don’t we?” she replies, thinking over the several other times they’ve been like this.

“Maybe it’s our thing” he says.

“Our thing?”

“Sure, why not. Couples have things. Maybe dancing is ours”

“Maybe it is” she concedes with a laugh in her voice and affection in her look.

“There are worse things that our thing could be” he says, shrugging his shoulder as he leads her in another spin. He doesn’t seem to be conscious of the fact that he’s deliberately turning his back on his ex-wife, so she doesn’t mention it. “There most certainly are” she mumbles in response. It’s still too close to Jack’s visit to consider their alternatives.

They fall quiet as a slow songs starts, and she wants to roll her eyes at the cliché of it all, but it’s so damn nice to be in his arms that she can’t. Instead she rests her hairline against his jaw, and closes her eyes as he leads them slowly around the dance floor. Things have been wonderful again since Jack left; so good, in fact, that if she wasn’t already married she’d be looking out for signs of a little black box. Again, she scolds herself for being so foolish, and for allowing herself to think that way. Not only is it impossible for her to divorce, at least for the moment, she’s not even sure she’d want to be married again anyway. She’s been too jaded by the effects of joint back accounts, joint property, joint debts. She doesn’t know how to tell that to Andy in a way that is both honest and not hurtful. She thinks, though, that he’s come to realise there are some topics that are off-limits. Marriage is one, whether that’s because of Jack’s reappearance or because he too is not looking to be married again, she can’t be sure. She’s not game to ask. Part of her wishes he’ll be brave enough to bring it up, just so they can have that discussion. Another part of her is afraid that if he asked her anyway, she’d say yes, despite her logical reasoning against it, and the fact they couldn’t make it official.

It’s hard, though, not to consider the depth of their relationship when they’re dancing at his daughter’s wedding. It’s hard not to get caught up in it all; in the sheer joy in Nicole’s face when she finally locates her new husband and drags him onto the floor; in the soft way his eyes fall on her as he obliges. She can feel Andy smiling against her hair as he also spots them, and she is so pleased that she convinced him to come. She thinks he would have anyway, but he was adamant that she had a part to play in his decision, and she can live with that.

“I love you” he whispers into her hair, barely audible, and she sighs and squeezes his hand just a little bit tighter. They may not have rings on their fingers, but this right here is wonderful just the same. “I’m glad you made me come to tonight” he says, and she pulls back just enough to look at him as he’s speaking. He’s smiling, relaxed and content, and she thinks there are very few sights in the world she enjoys more than the look on his face as he’s looking at her.

“You’ve had a good time?” she asks, though it’s less of a question and more of a confirmation. She knows for a fact that he’s had a wonderful time.

“I have. I really have. It’s been a great day, all things considered”

“I’m glad” she says with a smile. “I think Nicole has loved having you here”

“I’m happy I came for her. I just can’t believe my baby girl’s all grown up”

“She’s a married woman now” teases Sharon, and then she lightly rubs his shoulder when she sees that for all his joking he’s quite emotional over it all. Tears almost spring up in his eyes, and she could laugh at him but she finds it sweet, and so she only offers him a look and he smiles back at her. They are rather good at silent communication.

“You know, Daddy…”

Sharon and Andy turn to look at the intruding voice as Nicole steers her new husband closer, never losing their rhythm so as to look subtle. Sharon doesn’t think it’s very subtle at all, what with the champagne that Nicole’s been drinking, but it’s a valiant effort all the same.

“Yes dear?” prompts Andy, quirking his eyebrow at her. Sharon holds in giggles at the whole scene. These two whether they realise it or not are quite similar in their mannerisms. Nicole seemed to have got the best of both parents; Sharon likes her. She tries not to consider what family Christmases would look like with her own children meeting Andy’s and everyone sitting around a table. But with the way their relationship is headed, and the strength and resilience it continues to show, it’s not a fantasy that sits outside the realm of possibility. She secretly hopes that it might just happen one day, and then shakes that thought from her head; too many dreams have been crushed on unrealistic expectations. What she and Andy have works well because they respect the boundaries. It won’t do well to have them be ignored just because she’s getting whimsical at a wedding.

“You two almost make me want to throw up” finishes Nicole, smiling at them both, her tongue resting between her teeth in a way that can only be described as cheeky. Yes, thinks Sharon, definitely cut from the same branch as her father.

“I don’t know what you mean” says Andy, his thumb caressing the small of Sharon’s back just enough for her to feel it; just enough for her to take his tone as a joke and not offence, not that she ever would.

“I mean, the father of the bride is not supposed to outshine the bride in the sexy-eyes stakes. That is to say, Andrew, that the looks you keep giving your girlfriend are going to light this floor on fire”

By the time she’s finished speaking Nicole has rendered the other three speechless, and Sharon needs to hide her face in Andy’s opposite shoulder to keep herself from giggling out loud. And here she thought they were being subtle. Nicole looks far too pleased with herself, and promptly leads her dance partner away again as Andy tries to pick his jaw off the floor.

He stutters for a moment, finding words, before he notices the barely-contained fit of laughter that Sharon is experiencing in his arms.

“You think that’s funny?”

“She as a point” chuckles Sharon, lifting her head to look at him.

“I am not that bad” he replies indignantly.

“Honey, you kind of are a little bit”

“And you’re any better?” he fires at her, his eyes wide.

“Probably not” she mutters, her grin turning into a smile as they continue to look at each other for a long while, only proving Nicole’s point. “I love you too” she mutters, shaking her head at them both, and then she lays her head back on his shoulder to continue their dancing.

“You know” he starts, whispering in her ear again. “Now that I’ve showed my face at this party and had a dance with you… there are other things I love doing too”

He feels her shake with a few silent chuckles, and she rolls her head at his obvious intent.

“What’d’ya say?”

He punctuates his words with a kiss to her earlobe. She is so thankful that the dance floor is filled with other such loved-up couples, all slow dancing and staying close, or she’d feel thoroughly self-conscious over his attention. He’s being very affectionate tonight, which is how she knows that being at weddings makes him just as sappy as her.

“I say one more song. I love dancing with you. We should do it more often” she says. She almost sounds sleepy, but really she’s just that relaxed, and she does love the feeling of being in his arms.

“Maybe we will” he mutters.

She hums at him, and he only smiles down at her, thinking back to that first dance in her living room, and how he’d promised himself he’d make sure to do that every night. Perhaps he’ll surprise her sometime very soon, he thinks, and recreate that night, with a few minor variations. He might even pay Provenza twenty bucks to take the kid out again for burgers so they have the place to themselves.

“One more song” he promises, his hand rubbing light circles on her back, and over Sharon’s head he sees Nicole smiling at him, an honest and sober smile. He grins back, and a silent understanding seems to pass between them. Nicole really seems to understand in that moment just what her father’s relationship is about, or at least part of it. She whispers something in her new husband’s ear that makes him kiss her in reply, and Andy gives them their moment. Weddings always bring out the lovers, he thinks. He plants another kiss on Sharon’s hairline, and she hums at him just as the song is winding down.

“Let’s get out of here” she says, pulling back to look at him almost shyly. 

“You sure you don’t want another song?” he asks. He really wouldn’t mind; after all, there are worse places to be than wrapped in her arms.

“I want you” she whispers back. He thinks that should sound sexy, and there’s no doubt there’s a certain intention in her words, but there’s also a look in her eye he can’t place. An honesty and a truth that rings true far beyond just sex, or a fun night out, or anything else they’ve done together. There’s a depth to her simple statement that comes through in her look, and he kisses her quickly and softly in response, his thumb resting lightly on her chin.

“Then let’s get out of here” he says.

She nods, and starts to lead him in the direction of the coat room. Once they’ve gathered their things they say warm goodbyes and good wishes to Nicole, and a quick acknowledgement to her mother. Nicole says that they should catch up and have dinner soon, which puts a smile on Andy’s face so wide he might break. She insists that Sharon come along too; it’s far more domestic than she was expecting.

They walk out to Andy’s car hand-in-hand, their whole bodies aligned together from hip to shoulder, no words needed. When they reach his car, before he opens the passenger door for her, he spins her to lean against it and brings his other hand up to cup her jaw. Her hand still clutched in his tightens just fractionally and she lets out a noise not quite loud enough to be a hum, just as his lips plant on hers for a long, slow kiss.

“I mean it, you know. I love you” he says when they part. He’s looking at her fiercely, in that way he does sometimes, and she feels like he’s taking a moment to soak her in and hold on tight. She always feels a thousand emotions in those looks. She can tell that he wants to say something that might be profound or might be foolish, but either way right now is the best time to get it off his mind; she’s so pliable to him right now he could suggest almost anything and she’d go along with it.

“What?” she asks, cocking her head sideways, watching him as he watches her.

“It’s just…” He shakes his head as he finds the words, his hand tracing her jaw, his thumb running over her lips, his brow slightly furrowed. “I think that if things were different… if I was allowed to… I probably would’ve asked you to marry me tonight”

She can’t help the gasp that escapes her. It’s not as shocking as she expected it to be, the admission that he has been as caught up in this as she is, but it still knocks the wind out of her. She finds it difficult to reconcile the war within herself; the immediate barrier she tries to throw up between them even as her heart sings at the fact that he has all but proposed. She holds his look as he takes stock of what this confession has cost him.

“Andy” she breaths. He must see her conflict written on her face, because he only gives her a soft and understanding smile- just a twitch of his lips. They look at each other, and she realises he is waiting for her to respond. She runs her free hand over his jaw, and then around to the nape of his neck. “I think if things were different” she starts, shaky and overwhelmed. “I would have probably said yes”

He can only nod. Even if she wasn’t still married, which she most decidedly is, there is still the issue of their relationship being forbidden. They’re not naïve enough to ignore those facts. So he only nods slowly, obviously happy with her answer, though not hopeful over it. It’s a hypothetical, but nothing more; they both know that, and they both revel in the possibilities without running away with them. It’s enough to know they’re on the same page.

She pulls him into another kiss with her hand on the back of his neck; passionate and suggestive and full of desperation. He holds her tight around the waist, leaning her back against the car door, a small whispering moan escaping her as she feels his fingers digging into her back. The many possibilities they could be living stretch out before them and then whither, and he holds her just a fraction tighter as he revels in the fact that they at least have this. And it’s wonderful.

She moans again as they part, a high-pitched sound. “I love you too” she whispers. “Now let’s go”   

“Yes ma’am” he says, pulling the door open for her and seeing her settled into the car.  


End file.
